Welding and plasma arc torches are widely used in the welding, cutting, and marking of materials. A plasma torch generally includes an electrode, and a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas), and a power supply. A swirl ring can be employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and nozzle. The torch produces a plasma arc, a constricted ionized jet of a gas with high temperature and high momentum. Gases used in the torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen) or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air). In operation, a pilot arc is first generated between the electrode (cathode) and the nozzle (anode). Generation of the pilot arc can be by means of a high frequency, high voltage signal coupled to a DC power supply and the torch or by means of any of a variety of contact starting methods.
Hand held plasma arc torches generally include a plastic exterior housing surrounding at least a portion of the torch to safely insulate the operator from dangerous power (for example, 170 V/100 Amps). However, plasma cutting torches are intended to cut metal, which inherently has a higher melting temperature than the plastic housings of plasma arc torches. Thus, over time, the plastic housing does not hold up due to the environment in general, and the high temperature cutting environment, in particular. In addition, the plastic can become embrittled and susceptible to cracking with repeated impact events (for example, if the torch is accidently dropped or improperly used as a hammer).